Bauble
Bauble is a female contestant currently competing in Survivor: Yoyleland. She is played by Josef Joestar. Coverage In Episode 1, Bauble was accepted into the circle team. In Episode 2, the circle team chose the name Deveram. They placed second for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed third overall. In Episode 3, Bauble’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 4, Deveram got second place due to their shelter getting minimal damage. In Episode 6, Bauble got 7 points with a cursed Cloudy, bringing Deveram’s average to 7. Deveram got second place in the challenge with an average of 7.2. In Episode 8, Deveram got second place with the Dancing Fridge Factory. In Episode 10, Bauble got fourth place and spotted 20 differences with a time of 21:44. Deveram got third place with an average placement of 17.67. In Episode 11, Bauble’s vote is Fire Token, and she got 0 votes. Bauble wasted her vote pass on Wind Bomb. In Episode 12, Bauble got 24th place, she died because of answering incorrectly, Rainbow Cube killed her, and she killed nobody. She also got the potato 2 times. Deveram got second place. In Episode 14, Bauble gets -79 points. Deveram gets third place with -30.11 average points. In Episode 15, Bauble’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 16, Deveram got a score of 4/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 5/10 for the milk, and a score of 9/10 for the butter. Deveram got last with an average of 6/10. In Episode 17, Bauble’s vote is Egg Bros, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 18, Deveram loses with their play but is still up for elimination with Shirarka due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Bauble’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, Bauble was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, Bauble lost the roast battle against VMU. Devarka won with a total win count of 6. In Episode 22, Bauble chose Feather from EEE and got a score of 10. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, Bauble’s vote is unknown, and she got 2 votes. In Episode 24, Bauble and Monte Cristo teamed up and lost against Rainbow Cube and Triangle. Devarka lost with a score of 0. In Episode 25, Bauble's vote is unknown, and she got 1 vote. In Episode 26, Bauble got a score of 9 redrawing Egg Bros as a triangle and a square both. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Discord Status Symbol’s score of 11:01. In Episode 29, Bauble’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. She wasted her vote pass on herself because she wouldn’t have had any votes anyways. In Episode 30, Bauble got 11th place, keeping her safe. Devarka won with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team. Category:Females Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters